The Blind Date (Why Did I Agree to This)
by PikaGirl16
Summary: Pelly decides to set her sister, Phyllis, up on a blind date. Hoping it'll make her less cranky. But when it ends up being with her enemy, Tom Nook, Phyllis becomes very angry.


**The Blind Date**

Pelly's sister, Phyllis, has not always been so rude and cranky like she is now. She likes hardly anyone. And gets irritated and annoyed by every little thing. Pelly and Phyllis are just the complete opposites. But Pelly still loved her sister very much, and thought it was time to give her something that she wouldn't complain about. Something that would make her happy.

Pelly talked Phyllis into going on a blind date. Now don't ask how she did it, 'cause to this day no one still knows. "Oh Phyllis, you look great!" Pelly smiled.

Phyllis rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Yeah yeah.." "Now remember, the picnic is on the beach in front of the coconut tree." "I know I know Pelly." As Phyllis walked out of Town Hall she let out a huge sigh. Not even she understood why she agreed to this. And this town really wasn't that big, so there weren't many animals that it could be… It could be anyone for all she cared. As long as it wasn't that Tom Nook. She really couldn't stand that 'ol raccoon. Though, she spoke a little too soon.

What Phyllis found was Tom Nook sitting on an orange blanket with a picnic basket. She glared at him and he glared right back, "You!? You're my date?" Tom said.

Phyllis tapped her right flat, webbed, foot. "I wish I wasn't."

"When Pelly asked me to do this she promised me that it wasn't you." Tom sighed. "Well, whatever. Let's not let this food go to waste." Phyllis sat as far away from Nook, on the blanket, as she could. "Be a gentleman and hand me a pear." Nook shook his head, "Get it yourself lady." Phyllis glared and leaned over towards him, snapping the apple out of his hand that he was about to eat, "This apple will do."

"That's mine you'll bat!" Nook snatched it back and licked it all over. "Don't call me an 'ol bat!" Phyllis was getting mad.

Nook shrugged and began to eat the apple, "Make me."

Phyllis raised an eyebrow, "Fine." She got up and pushed him into the ocean. She sat down and began to laugh herself to death.

Nook came to the surface of the water and shook his head. She would defiantly pay for that. Then he shoved the cold water towards Phyllis. She was drenched from head to her pelican feet. She shook her whole body, getting her feathers dry, "NOOK! YOU SMELLY RACCOON!" She got a handful of sand threw it at him, "There! I win!" Nook looked at the sand stuck to his fur and began to laugh. Phyllis's beak dropped open and she just started at him. Laughing? Why was he laughing? And most importantly, why was he laughing at himself? Nook sat down on the sand and continued to laugh, "I look so funny." "Nook? Have you gone crazy? Not that you weren't already crazy…" he really had a nice laugh. Not annoying like many animals…

"I do. You do too. Look how crazy we both are!" Nook looked at her.

Phyllis could feel a laugh bubbling up, but bit her tongue to surpass it. She would not give in. "Hush up, raccoon."

Nook sighed and took a huge, deep, breath, "You're kind of cute when you fight back." Phyllis felt a blush creep across her face and quickly turned away. He really was crazy. "I said hush up. Shut up already."

Nook stood back up and dusted the sand off of himself. He began to pack everything back up in the picnic basket, "I had fun, and I still don't like you." he said to her while smiling. Phyllis rolled her eyes, "You're crazy, Tom Nook." Then she turned away and made her way back to the post office.

When she made it back she slammed the door open, "PELLY!"

Pelly came out from the back room, smiling, "How was it?" "You know I hate that Tom Nook!" she huffed. "Why did you do that!?" "'Cause he's kind of cute." Pelly giggled.

"Then next time you go on a date with that crazy prune!" Phyllis stomped to the back. She went to her room and slammed the door shut. When she was safely in her room she let out a breath and sat down on her nice, pink, bed. Tom Nook wasn't so bad to be around… She shook her head and laid down on her bed. "What am I thinking? He's such an idiot."


End file.
